Power Rangers: Special Ops
by Travel-The-Sea-To-Seoul
Summary: Several years after Jungle Fury saved Ocean Bluff, a new threat arises and the citizens call on the help of a organization called Special Operations (SO). With the help of their mechanics and developmental team, Special Operations enlists a select few to serve as the new team of Power Rangers.
1. Zords, Arsenal, & Allies

Author's Note: I absolutely love Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (and Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters) and I've been wanting to do something like this for some time now. I can't promise I'll update every week, because I do have college and work to take of, but I'll try to update as often as I can. Obviously, this is a remake of Go-Busters, meaning I don't own anything but my OCs. The idea of Power Rangers and Super Sentai does not belong to me. I hope you enjoy! ^_^ Also, I have decided to base Special Ops in Ocean Bluff (Home of Jungle Fury) because I wanted to include some aspects that come along with Ocean Bluff. (Jungle Karma Pizza is going to be the rangers main hang out). You most likely will see some previous rangers returning, so enjoy~!

Below you will find information on the Rangers, Zords, Arsenal and Allies of the Special Ops. Yes, I have added the rangers from Dobutsu and made my own Pink Ranger as well! Also, Silver will be a girl (because girl power! It felt weird having 8 rangers and only two of them girls..) Also, the Black Operator's animal has been changed to a lion instead of the Puma that Dobutsu did.

**Rangers: **The rangers will be listed here, although not all will show up at the same time. Several will be showing up in later chapters, but I figured I would make this all at one time so you would be able to get the idea.

Red Operator: Nathaniel Wolfe

Blue Operator: Mason Ortega

Yellow Operator: Jasmine Ortega

Gold Operator: Erik Wilder

Silver Operator: Kyra Briggs

Green Operator: Kian Lancaster

Pink Operator: Emerson Pierce

Black Operator: Talon Ortega

**Zords: **The zords will be simply called Operator and then the number that they correspond with.

Operator 1: This will be piloted by the Red Operator. The base form is that of a racecar but once combined with the Cheetah Buddyroid, will form a Cheetah like zord that can then transform into a megazord.

Operator 2: This will be piloted by the Blue Operator. The base form is that of what resembles a freightliner (and/or semi-truck) that will form a Gorilla zord once combined with the Gorilla Buddyroid.

Operator 3: This will be piloted by the Yellow Operator. The base form is that of a helicopter that transforms into a rabbit zord when combined with the Rabbit Buddyroid.

Operator 4: This will be piloted by the Gold Operator. The base form is that of a crane that once combined with the Handler Blade turns into the Rhinoceros Beetle zord. Like Operator 1, Operator 4 is capable of turning into a megazord on it's own.

Operator 5: This will be piloted by the Silver Operator. The base form is that of a fighter jet that transforms into the stag beetle zord when combined with the Handler Blade.

Operator 6: This will be piloted by the Green Operator. The base form is that of a steam engine that turns into a hippopotamus zord when combined with the Hippo Buddyroid.

Operator 7: This will be piloted by the Pink Operator. The base form is that of a police car which transforms into a cat zord when combined with the Cat Buddyroid.

Operator 8: This will be piloted by the Black Operator. The base form is that of a motor bike that transforms into the lion zord when combined with the Handler Blade. Like Operators 1 and 4, Operator 8 has the capability of forming a small megazord on it's own.

Operator F: This is a special operator vehicle designed by the development crew. It is the only zord that does not have a specific Operator and serves as an additional combination vehicle. It's appearance is that of a frog, hence Operator _F._

**Arsenal**: This includes all arsenal and weapons that the Special Ops Rangers will be using.

Brace: Used by Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green Operators. It has four modes that it harnesses. 1) Morphing mode, which allows the rangers to morph into their battle suits. 2) Call mode, allowing them to call their Buddyroids for on-site use. 3) Driving mode, allowing them to call their vehicles to combine with their Buddyroids, forming the zords. 4) Analyze mode, allowing them analyze certain objects when investigating a disturbance.

Blaster: Used by Black, Silver, and Gold Operators. It has four modes, just like the Brace, except that the Analyze mode is replaced with the Finisher mode, which serves as an on-hand deletion device that can be activated after morphing.

Voice Digitalize: Used by all Operators. This allows the Operators to alter their voice, allowing them to go undercover when in use.

Lens Blaster: Used by Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green Operators. Consists of three modes. 1) Camera mode, allowing the operators to take pictures when investigating a disturbance. 2) Blaster mode. 3) Finisher mode, serving as the same purpose as the other's blaster, allowing them to deliver an on-hand deletion.

Binocular Blade: Used by Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green Operators. Has two modes. 1) Binocular mode, used during investigation and stakeouts. 2) Blade mode, primarily the ranger's close-ranger weapon.

Handler Blade: Used by Black, Silver, and Gold. Has two modes. 1) Blade mode, same function as the blade mode of the Binocular Blade. 2) Driving Mode, serves the purpose as a Buddyroid, allowing the rangers to combine with their vehicles to form the zords.

**Allies:** Listed are the allies that will be seen the most.

Captain James Delgado: Serves as the Commander of Special Ops.

Addison Morrison: Serves on the support staff along with her twin brother. Goes by the name Addy.

Aiden Morrison: Serves on the support staff along with his twin sister.

Chief Rowan Mitchell: Serves as Chief of the mechanics team at Special Ops.

Samuel Scott: Serves on the mechanic team.

Cheetah Buddyroid

Gorilla Buddyroid

Rabbit Buddyroid

Hippo Buddyroid

Cat Buddyroid

I will be posting up the ranger's bios as soon as I finish all of them (I have two more). Also, I will be posting pictures of what I envision each of them to look like and their ranger costumes (I MADE A SILVER GIRL AND A PINK RANGER COSTUME) on my profile. ^_^


	2. Ranger Bios

**Name: **Nathaniel Wolfe

**Nickname:** Nate

**Role: **Red Operator

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Dark Brown

**Age:** 21

**Date Of Birth:**

**Zord: **Operator 1

**Power: **Super Speed

**Personality:**

Although he was shaped and trained for this mission before it even arose, Nathaniel was trained away from Special Ops. He tends to keep to himself and hasn't worked well with others, but will soon learn the importance of teamwork. Special Ops recruited him to command Red Operator's powers specifically because of his skills, but are worried about the lone wolf of the team.

* * *

**Name:** Mason Ortega

**Nickname:** Mas (pronounces Mace)

**Role: **Blue Operator

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Dark Brown

**Age:** 24

**Zord:** Operator 2

**Power:** Super Strength

**Personality:**

Mason is very protective of his younger sister, though he definitely doesn't like to show it. He's a fun guy to be around and an all around sweetheart. He's always been one to play by the rules, never straying from what was supposed to be done. He led his sister as the Blue Operator until Nate showed up and took over leadership duties. He's most often the level-headed of the three and is constantly trying to get Nate and Jasmine to work as a team.

* * *

**Name:** Jasmine Ortega

**Nickname: **Jas

**Role:** Yellow Operator

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color:** Blue-Green

**Age:** 20

**Zord: **Operator 3

**Power:** High-Jumping Ability

**Personality:**

Indifferent and easily-tempered, Jasmine has always been the type to keep to herself. Surrounding herself with a few clothes friends but keeping them at arms distance, Jasmine is always viewed as a cold and calculated type of woman. To this day, the only two to see past her emotional boundaries are her brothers Mason and Talon. When she was given the powers of the Yellow Operator, she accepted them with a sense of responsibility, wanting to protect her family and loved ones.

* * *

**Name:** Erik Wilder

**Role: **Gold Operator

**Hair Color:** Brown-Blonde

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Age:** 21

**Zord: **Operator 4

**Power:** Precognition

**Personality:**

Erik was always the outgoing one back in high school. He was on almost every team, every committee, and in every after-school club. There wasn't much he wasn't involved in. Erik didn't know any of the other Rangers before becoming part of Special Ops, but he considers them all his close friends. As the operator in charge of Gold's powers, he holds a lot of responsibility, but everyone at SO knows that there will never be a dull moment as long as Erik is around.

* * *

**Name: **Kyra Briggs

**Role: **Silver Operator

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Age:** 18

**Zord: **Operator 5

**Power:** Self Duplication

**Personality:**

Calm and collected, Kyra has always been in the top of her class. She's the brain of her class, but she never holds her intellect above anyone else's. She studies hard and plays by the rules of the game, but don't underestimate her calm exterior. Kyra is a loose canon when she is provoked or when her friends are threatened. She has the intellect to remain calm under stress and the fire within to fight, which is why Special Ops picked her to harness the Silver Operator's powers.

* * *

**Name:** Kian Lancaster

**Role:** Green Operator

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Age: **22

**Zord: **Operator 6

**Power:** Self Cloaking

**Personality:**

Kian is the mechanic of the group. He's always fiddling with some kind of technology or car in his spare time, even though Special Ops makes it known that they would rather have him training. He is nice and knows his sense of duty, but is always the first to suggest shirking them for other past times. Despite the man's affinity for fun, he definitely get's the job done in record time. He see's the others as his family and will do anything to protect them.

* * *

**Name:** Emerson Pierce

**Role: **Pink Operator

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Age: **20

**Zord:** Operator 7

**Power:** Enhanced Hearing

**Personality:**

One of Jasmine's only friends, she prides herself in being the cold Jas's best friend. She's smart but hides it behind her smile and comical comments, choosing to be known as the comedian, rather than the brains. She's fierce on the battlefield and an excellent detective, making her essential to Special Ops as their Pink Ranger. After Kyra joined SO, she had taken her under her wing and trained her.

* * *

**Name:** Talon Ortega

**Role: **Black Operator

**Hair Color:** Dark-Brown

**Eye Color:** Grey-Blue

**Age:** 28

**Zord: **Operator 8

**Power: **Advanced Sight

**Personality:**

Talon is the eldest of the Ortega children. He mainly keeps to himself, even from his siblings, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. He loves his younger brother and sister and would do anything to protect them. He submerged himself in training at an academy for fighters. When first approached by Special Ops in search of someone to Operate Black's powers, he turned them down before discovering his brother and sister were involved with SO. He serves as a mentor of sorts to the Rangers, for he is the eldest and most experienced.


	3. Episode 1: Special Operations Assemble

It's been a while since I've updated this, but I had school projects so writing time was very limited. I've decided to keep all the Vaglass names the same as their Japanese counterpart, since they sound okay for here. I might make some few changes to names of the monsters, but the main villains will still be called the same. Also, their morphing call is the same because hey, _It's morphin' time_ and _Let's morphin'. _I'm not that great at fight scenes, so those will be going pretty quickly until I get better, yeah?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - PRSO - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ocean Bluff was known for being home of the Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Anyone who had been living in the city for over a few years was there for the battles and anyone who visited, often asked about the battles that the Rangers endured. Once Dai Shi was defeated and everything returned to normal, everyone thought that they were clear of danger. New buildings were erected and the citizens of Ocean Bluff went on as if nothing ever happened, but they never forgot what they suffered. But, they were not safe. Something was brewing in Ocean Bluff. Something that would take years to arrive, but would create a catastrophic impact upon the citizens of the city. Few knew about this new danger and in return created a special force to handle the new attacks that would soon plague Ocean Bluff. This force would come to be known as, __**Power Rangers Special Ops**__._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - PRSO - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jasmine, why can't you keep up?" a male dressed in black pants and a blue shirt, complete with the logo 'SO' on it, named Mason Ortega called out as he ran in front of his sister, grinning as he looked over his shoulder. The two were only a year apart and it showed by how much they argued and competed with each other. Mason was the elder of the two, something that Jasmine resented because she thought she was more mature than her older brother. If you were to ask the two, they would deny it, but the two loved each other and would destroy anything that hurt the other. Mason felt as though it was his duty to look after his sister, and Jasmine idolized her comical older brother.

"You're cheating!" the female dressed in similar clothing as her brother, but yellow instead of blue, pouted as she ran after her brother, shaking her head as she struggled to keep up with him. It was no secret that the elder brother was in better shape than his sister. The old track star had always been highly ranked back in high school and while Jasmine hadn't been unfit, she had mainly kept to herself and the library. She had a few close friends, but she hadn't ever joined teams like Mason did.

"How am I cheating? Can you prove it?" He grinned as he raised his eyebrow, turning to look at her. She knew he wasn't cheating, but she still liked to see if he would get riled up at the accusation. Mason Ortega played by the books, never strayed from the rules, and upon accusations of doing so, Mason would always get irritated.

"Mason. Jasmine. Training is over," They stopped as they heard Captain Delgado's voice on the intercom, nodding before walking over and grabbing their towels and going to meet their Captain for debriefing. They stood side by side as they listened to the Captain, "There has been an energy disturbance in the third quadrisect. I want you two to go out there and check it out, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" They saluted him before grabbing their gear and heading to SO's field vehicle. Mason jumped into the driver's side as Jasmine strapped herself into the passenger's seat. She put her Brace on and plugged in the coordinates into the GPS before nodding to Mason as he started the car, driving out of the garage and turning the flashers on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - PRSO - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nate, what are you doing?" Nathaniel's buddyroid, simply called Cheetah, asked him as he messed with his makeshift tracker. With the help of Cheetah, he had made a device to track significant shifts in the Enetron around the city. This was what he had been training for since he was little and finally the Vaglass attacks started to show up; he wasn't about to let all his hard work go to waste.

"Shut up, Cheetah. I'm busy," he furrowed his brow as the tracker began to fizzle out. He let out an annoyed sigh before hitting the tracker against his palm, smiling as it came back to life, "You know, for a mechanical being, you sure don't know that much about electronics."

"Oh, like you could do better?!" He shook his head as he heard the sarcasm in Cheetah's voice, rolling his eyes as he caught on to an energy surge. Cheetah nodded to Nathaniel and got up, going into the closet and grabbing what seemed to be a briefcase with 'SO' written on it. "It's time, isn't it?" Nathaniel nodded and grabbed the case from Cheetah before following him outside. Cheetah suddenly shifted form and turned into a motorbike. Nathaniel got on and put on his helmet, hooking the case onto the bike before revving the engine.

"Let's go, Cheetah."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - PRSO - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jasmine kneeled on the roof of a building, pulling her Binocular Blade out, turning on the Binocular mode and surveying the scene, speaking once she felt Mason approach behind her, "Traces of traveling Enetron have been detected."

"What's the level reading?" Mason asked, kneeling beside his sister and looking around the building for anyone.

"At sixty percent," she replied, pulling back and looking at Mason, "Not exactly at warning level, but it does seem a bit suspicious for this area, doesn't it?" She saw Mason nod before pulling out his Lens Blaster, taking a few pictures before looking at the screen.

"I've picked up on two, maybe three, energy signals inside the building," Mason showed her the screen.

"Those are definitely Vaglass," she pointed, looking up and nodding, "Permission to intervene?" She grinned as Mason chuckled, standing up along with him and grabbing their grappling hooks.

"Permission granted," they both attached their hooks onto the building next to them, jumping from their place and swinging across the gap, crashing into the window and rolling into the room. The three felons looked up, two pulling out their guns and starting to shoot at them. Mason pushed Jasmine behind a chair before rolling to the opposite side, flipping a table over and kneeling behind it. Jasmine looked to Mason, trying to get his attention before scoffing and quickly standing up, hitting the access button on her morpher and running towards the three Vaglass.

"It's morphin' time!" She was suddenly covered in a yellow light, starting from her feet and going up her body. When the light disappeared, she was in a yellow and silver suit. She hit her brace once more, grinning as what seemed to be glasses pop up from her brace. "Let's morphin!" A helmet formed itself on her head and she hit one of their hands, knocking the gun out of his hand as she circled her arm, catching the man in a vice grip as she brought her foot up, kicking the gun from the others hand. She heard Mason's voice copy her from behind and smiled as she began fighting the other man. Soon the two had the henchmen defeated and saw the third run out the door with his gear.

"Follow him!" Mason shouted, running after the male with Jasmine on his heels. Jasmine looked ahead where the man was headed before taking a detour, running to the other side of the building as the man climbed out onto the roof. She stopped him from one side, pulling her Lens Blaster out and pointing it at him as Mason did the same from the other side, "Do not step any further!"

"Hello, rangers.." the man spoke, grinning as his disguise disappeared and he was cover from head to toe with black and silver, waving slightly, "I am Enter. It's nice to finally meet you." He began moving towards the edge, leaving Jasmine and Mason to move the opposite, returning to each other's side. He chuckled darkly, holding his hands in front of him as electrical wires came from his palms, causing the two to dodge and shoot them. When they came back up, the man was gone.

"We lost him," Jasmine said, standing up and sighing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - PRSO - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aiden, how much Enetron have they took?" Captain Delgado turned to his left, looking to the male that sat behind a desk.

"Around 400,000 kWh, sir," Aiden began typing on his computer, sighing as he shook his head.

"That's enough to power the district for one year, sir," Aiden's twin, Addison, said from her position to the right of Captain Delgado. He nodded, clasping his hands in front of him, leaning against them.

"It's finally happening."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - PRSO - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nate stood on a bridge, looking out at the ocean, deep in thought.

"Nate, we have to go now," Cheetah called behind him, "They need us."

"I know," Nate sighed, walking over and putting his helmet back on, jumping onto Cheetah.

"Will you Aunt be okay with this?" Cheetah asked.

"She'll understand," Nate replied, starting the engine and speeding off again, "I'll explain it to her so she'll understand."

"Don't be too blunt, okay?" Nate rolled his eyes as his buddyroid spoke, ignoring the machine.

"I'm not blunt."

"Yes you are," Cheetah replied, "Destination is to the right." Nate ignored the buddyroid and turned left, speeding up, "I said the right!"

"Your sense of direction sucks for a machine," Nate replied, rolling his eyes once more.

"Thank you for you kind honesty, Nate."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - PRSO - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An alarm rang throughout the SO building, pulling Jasmine from her book and Mason from his card game. They jumped up and rushed out of their rooms to the main room, standing in front of Captain Delgado as a large computer screen appeared above them.

"Illegal use of Enetron has been detected here," he pointed to the red flashing light on the screen, "This is the big time, Operators." Both of them nodded as their buddyroids showed up beside them, "Gorilla. Rabbit. You two will be on standby in case they go big." Everyone saluted Captain Delgado and the two operators ran out the door, hoping into their vehicle and buckling up. Jasmine set the coordinates and they sped off. When they reached the coordinates, they jumped out of the car and quickly morphed, engaging the monster in battle. They came up to a large orange monster that looked to be made from a construction vehicle.

"You guys are the power rangers?!" the machine yelled, "Let me introduce you to your ending! I'm Shovel Loader!"

"Pleased to meet you!" Mason called out as Jasmine shook her head and laughed. Mason looked to Jasmine, grinning behind his helmet, "That was rather hard to say." Mason hit a button on his brace, transporting his blaster and Jasmine's sword to them. They grabbed their weapons and began attacking the monster, Jasmine getting close as Mason shot from behind her. As they fought, they heard Addison's voice over their braces.

"Download from subspace has started, check your brace for countdown," Jasmine jumped away, looking to her brace and shaking her head.

"This is quicker than training!" Mason landed beside her, looking at his own, nodding.

"This isn't training anymore, Jasmine. This is the real deal," Mason went back to attack the monster, Jasmine following suit. As the monster shot at them, they both jumped away, Jasmine jumping behind a car and Mason behind a table, "Captain, we need help!"

"No way!" Jasmine furrowed her brow, speaking into her brace, "We can do this ourselves!" She gripped her blade, jumping back into the fight. They continued this for the next few minutes until they heard a rumbling, freezing them in their steps as they turned their gaze to the sky.

"Download complete!" They heard Addison say as a huge monster resembling Shovel Loader appeared in the sky, landing on the Earth. It approached the main Enetron tank and began attacking it as Shovel Loader attacked Mason and Jasmine once more. "Levels at critical level! The tank is seeking assistance!" They heard an engine rev as Nate showed up on Cheetah, shooting at the monster before landing in front of the two.

"You two take care of this one here," he said, looking to the big machine, "I'll take care of him. Captain Delgado, release Operator 1." He heard Captain Delgado call the command and drove off, racing to meet the zord at the Enetron Tank as Jasmine and Mason began fighting Shovel Loader again. Nate morphed and Operator 1 began driving behind him, opening its front hatch, allowing Nate to step on his breaks and enter the zord. Cheetah changed into driving mode and attached to Operator 1 as Nate slid into the driver's seat, "Let's go, Cheetah." Guns appeared from Operator 1's side and began shooting at the monster as Nate piloted the oversized-racecar. He typed in a code and the racecar formed suddenly into a small megazord, skating towards the monster at high-speed. The megazord engaged the monster in battle, knocking it away from the Enetron tank. It began running towards the monster, Nate pressing a few buttons, "Time for the finisher, Cheetah!" Cheetah called it's response and a sword appeared, glowing red as Operator 1 sliced and finished the monster, the latter blowing up as Operator 1 was left standing. Jasmine and Mason nodded to each other, calling their finisher mode and finishing off Shovel Loader.

"Shut down, complete," Mason called, looking up to see the monster blowup. "Jasmine, didn't you say we didn't need help?"

"Shut up, Mason!" She sighed, going to the railing and looking up at Operator 1.

"This is only the beginning," Cheetah called to Nate who took off his helmet.

"We'll win. I'll make sure of it," Nate said before turning Operator 1 away from the others, moving to return to the base.


End file.
